


fictional = reality

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [35]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Female Bonding, Female Friendship, Fiction, Forced Relationship, Fourth Wall, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Laughter, Memories, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Fiction, Past, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talents, Talking, Ultimates - Freeform, falling, if you think abt it, laughing, sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: “We’re just fantasy people until the writer is bored with us!” In which, two of my Danganronpa OC’s talk.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Short Story Assemble [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655





	fictional = reality

**Author's Note:**

> Nice, first story of 2021.
> 
> So for the past year, I’ve been into role-playing, specially for Vocaloid and Danganronpa servers. With Vocaloid, I get to use someone I like and make them act how I see them. And I’m part of a really nice server where it’s the longest I’ve stayed in the servers.
> 
> Meanwhile with Danganronpa, I get to create someone and do whatever. The thing is, I’ve never been in a full killing game yet, usually ending at Chapter 2 due to the admins getting bored with the theme. But it’s okay cause they’re my friends, I’ll go with whatever. And well, I like experimenting with different people cause I want to expand more with writing different personalities instead of sticking to just one or two.

There was a room, big enough to fit about twenty people and despite only two girls living there, it was quite filled with whatever the pair had written up. A few comfy bean bag chairs and a fridge that held whatever food they desired. None of them could really cook anyways. It wasn’t written in their biographies.

The two girls stared at one another silently from where they sat opposed to each other on different chairs as if sizing each other up. Their differences were quite obvious from their appearances besides their height. Yet they had their similarities. They had the same creator, they were forced into the same killing games although with different stories and lives.

Finally, one of them spoke up.

“So… you’re Mimi’s newest OC, huh?” Asked Miki, placing her chin into the palm of her hands followed by propping her elbows on her knees. “Aria Ono, right?”

“Yes, I am.” Aria nodded her head slowly. “You must be Suzuki Miki then. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Aria.” She held out a hand to which Miki reached over and shook it.

“Great to meet you too.” The blue-haired girl said, her mouth curving up into a small smile. “I read your bio. It’s nice having someone here around my age.”

“Likewise.” The pink-haired girl agreed, a smile growing on her face as well. “So, what’s your Ultimate? Guessing from the stars on your design, it has to be something with astronomy right?”

“Yup! Ultimate Astronomer actually!” Miki nodded eagerly, becoming a little more joyful. “And you're the Ultimate Vocalist! Ah, your outfit is so cute!”

“O-oh, thanks.” The other girl blushed a little at the compliment. “Thanks, my brother made it for me actually. He’s the Ultimate Designer and all, so…”

“That’s so cool!’ Miki grinned. Then her smile lessened a little and she looked a little sad. “It’s weird, isn’t? How we’re fictional characters created to never die unless it’s written in the story…” Then as if remembering the other girl in the room, she quickly snapped back to reality, scratching the back of her head as she gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry! I forgot you're still new to this!”

Aria quickly shook her head as well as waving her hands. “No, no! It’s completely fine! I may not understand, but I’ll try to! Why?” She slowly asked, feeling this might be a sensitive topic but went ahead. “Did you fall in love with someone during your games?”

Her starry eyes went a little downcast and she nodded. “Kinda. Our writer’s were kinda planning it, so it was kinda pre-written for us. It was a girl who was the complete opposite from me, but, uh… her author wasn’t into writing anymore, and they, uh, left… And I…”

‘Never got to tell her how I/you felt.’ Both girls thought at the same time.

“But it’s okay.” Miki continued with a grin that appeared forceful. “It- was a one time thing anyways. I fell in love again, this time with a close friend of mine. The thing is, we weren’t written on how we got together… We just were,” her hands moved, as if to emphasize on something she herself couldn’t understand. “We just got together. I think she was part of the staff in your game.”

“Sana Ozokuro?” Aria guessed, feeling a little prideful at the sight of Miki’s smile looking more genuine.

“Yeah, that was her.” The blue-haired nodded a little too eagerly. “Yeah, she’s nice. But enough about me. How about you so far?”

“It’s, uh, it’s rough.” Aria scrunched up her nose, using her hands as if to emphasize her point. “It’s kind of weird because I never got to interact with majority of the people on the ship so I didn’t really… feeling anything for them, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get it.” The Astronomer nodded in understanding. “It’s weird. Like, you feel bad, but not enough for it to scar anything. Unless it’s the closest friends you actually made in the story, but yeah. Though I never made it for the full story. Did you?”

“Me neither.” The Vocalist sighed. “Despite it being a game for killing, it’s kind of exciting.”

The other girl nodded and the two fell back into a silence, unsure on what to speak next.

The blue-haired girl spoke up again. “Hey… can I hug you?”

Albeit surprised at the unordinary request, Aria nodded nevertheless. “Uh, sure?”

She stood up, almost a little nervously, stumbling forward and before Aria noticed it, Miki fell on top of her, the top of them toppling over each other on the floor, the chair fligned off to the side.

“Woah, sorry about that!” The Astronomer’s eyes widened as she realized what she just did. Just as she was about to stand up and help the other girl up, she realized the pink-haired girl was holding.

“Don’t leave.” The Vocalist whispered despite them being the only two in the room.

For a while, the two laid on the ground. Then one of them started giggling.

Bewildered, the Vocalist asked with a confused smile, “What’s so funny, Miki?”

Through her giggles, the Astronomer managed to say, “Everything! Isn’t it funny? We’re forced into the death games and yet we’re technically not dead until our author gets rid of our existence completely! We’re just fantasy people until the writer is bored with us!”

The pink-haired girl said nothing. It started out shocked, nervous giggling slowly escalating to full-blown laughter. “You- you’re right!”

The laughter filled the room, both of them unable to stop.

To the world, they were nothing but pieces of creativity stitched up together to perform whatever tasks given them.

To themselves and each other, they were real. They were human. Now they could remind each other daily.


End file.
